


risks (not) worth taking

by uptownskunk



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [12]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 100 Fandoms Challenge, Double Drabble, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownskunk/pseuds/uptownskunk
Summary: A smarter man would’ve never taken his hand off his gun in the presence of a wraith in the first place.Then again, a smarter man would’ve never decided to fuck a wraith, either.





	risks (not) worth taking

**Author's Note:**

> 012/100 for the 100 Fandoms Challenge. Written for prompt #55 – chance.

A smarter man would’ve never taken his hand off his gun in the presence of a wraith in the first place.

Then again, a smarter man would’ve never decided to fuck a wraith, either.

John thinks it’s fair to say he’s clearly not the smarter man in the room -- not that his dick, still throbbing hard even with Todd’s hand splayed across his bare chest, seems to care.

He glares up at Todd. His finger itches for a trigger to a gun that’s nowhere in his reach.

“No?” Todd smirks.

“ _No._ ” 

Todd laughs at John and his clawed fingers tap a mocking rhythm against his skin. “Is there still no trust between us even here, Sheppard?”

Here being a bed.

John and Todd being the only ones in it – trust not present to make it a threesome as far John is concerned.

“There’s trust and then there’s _stupidity_ ,” John says, wrapping his fingers around Todd’s wrist to urge it away from his chest and down to less life sucking pastures. “I’d rather not take the chance if it’s all the same, thanks.”

Todd lets his hand be guided down to John’s dick easily.

“Your loss.”

Yeah.

John seriously doubts that.


End file.
